On the Hook
by seradesu
Summary: "Aku tahu kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau mungkin akan sedikit merasa kesulitan atau apa, tapi yah. Pada akhirnya, kau akan tahu harus melakukan apa. Kau kan wanita yang cerdas. Juga tangguh… dan kuat. Sangat, SANGAT kuat. Sikumu kuat sekali menyikutku tadi, tepat sedikit di bawah tulang rusuk dan—OUCH!"
1. Chapter 1

On the Hook

Summary: "Hana panik dalam diamnya. Berkali-kali ia melempar pandang memohon kepada Ryouhei untuk dibantu, namun suaminya hanya menggigit bibir menahan tawa, mati-matian mencoba untuk tidak mengguncang tubuhnya sendiri agar tidak mengagetkan si bayi." / Almost crack. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira. All rights reserved. The author does not gain any commercial profit from publishing this story.**

Ini berasal dari sebuah prompt random: bagaimana karakter KHR sebagai orangtua. Dari OTP-OTP saya, saya tidak memilih Tsuna/Kyouko karena mereka akan jadi terlalu _perfect_ ( **eh.** ), tidak juga memilih Gokudera/Haru karena kisah mereka akan menjadi semacam berita bencana nasional ( **EH.** ).

Maka, mari kita nikmati Ryouhei/Hana saja. 8D

 _Oh, please, enjoy yourself._

* * *

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Sasagawa Ryouhei tidak melepaskan matanya dari jendela motel yang tengah mereka awasi, barang sedetik pun. Target mereka belum bergerak dari kamarnya, dan siluetnya dapat terlihat dengan mudah dari tempat mereka memarkirkan mobil mereka—jendelanya memang tertutup, tetapi tirai yang tersingkap lebar memungkinkan itu semua. Sudah hampir lima belas jam mereka berada di dalam mobil mereka, dengan misi pengawasan; tidak bergerak, tidak mencurigakan, dan tentu saja… dalam keadaan tidak hangat, karena mesin mobil, termasuk pemanas, dimatikan agar tidak menarik perhatian. Yang merupakan hal yang menyenangkan, karena sekarang pertengahan bulan November. Dingin, membekukan.

Oh, dan—apa tadi kubilang, _mereka_?

"Gokudera-shi, akuilah," sang Penjaga Petir Vongola, Lambo, remaja berusia empat belas tahun yang duduk di kursi belakang itu memajukan tempat duduknya. Jelas sekali ia sudah lelah duduk di belakang sana selama berjam-jam, belum lagi kedinginan dan benar benar bosan. "Wanita itu bersih. Tidak mungkin ia membocorkan informasi kita. Jelas-jelas tuduhan tidak berdasar yang diajukan itu salah—kita sudah mengawasinya selama berjam-jam, dan tidak ada pergerakan mencurigakan sama sekali. Ayo kita… ayo kita kembali ke markas dan, mungkin, minum cokelat panas."

Gokudera Hayato bersandar ke kursinya sejenak. Jari jemarinya kaku karena dingin, dan ia menahan diri untuk tidak merokok sebatang pun (karena tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan orang, Lambo masih jatuh dalam kategori minor dan Ryouhei tidak akan suka) dalam misi pengintaian ini.

" _Well_ , mungkin dia bukan mata-mata kita… tapi wanita itu jelas punya kegiatan mencurigakan," katanya yakin. Lambo memiringkan kepala, kemudian Gokudera merasa perlu menjelaskan. "Baiklah, kalau kau masih tidak yakin, bagaimana kau bisa menjelaskan ini: dia datang ke motel ini, motel yang sama, setiap minggu. Menghabiskan akhir minggu di sini, dua hari penuh, tanpa kontak sama sekali dengan orang-orang kita. Kemudian muncul untuk bekerja Senin berikutnya seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, dan hal berikut yang kita ketahui beberapa informasi penting Vongola bocor ke mafia lain, yaitu Ghibelline."

Lambo memeras otaknya. "Mungkin itu… kebetulan?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Kebetulan jugakah kalau sejumlah besar uang dikirimkan menuju rekeningnya? Kebetulan jugakah kalau keesokan harinya, wanita itu menguangkan sebagian besar kekayaan yang diterimanya itu agar tidak bisa dilacak?"

Oke. Kini, logika Gokudera sudah jauh melampaui batas penalaran Lambo.

"Tapi, Gokudera-shi," Lambo bersikeras, "bukankah itu… normal, bagi mafioso untuk melakukan pencucian uang? Kenapa wanita ini perlu diawasi?"

Ryouhei merasa perlu bergabung di sini. "Karena, mengingat hubungan Vongola dengan Ghibelline yang tidak begitu baik akhir-akhir ini, jelas-jelas kita perlu melakukan pengintaian, Lambo."

"Yeah," timpal Gokudera. Kesabarannya yang memang sudah tipis makin menipis sekarang. "Dan kalau kau tidak punya argumen lain, Bocah, kembali ke tempat dudukmu dan fokus pada _headphone_ -mu lagi. Bayangan wanita itu di jendela mulai bergerak."

Lambo mendengus dan menghempaskan diri ke kursinya, membetulkan posisi _headphone_ yang menempel di kepalanya. Gokudera sempat meletakkan alat pencuri dengar di depan pintu kamar motel target mereka (tempat terbaik untuk meletakkan itu, karena jika diletakkan di dalam ruangan kecurigaan dapat dengan mudah terbentuk sementara jika diletakkan di koridor mereka tidak dapat memperoleh apa-apa), dan tugas Lambo adalah mendengarkan apa yang terjadi di dalam. Segera setelah ia kembali fokus, ia mendapati kecurigaan Gokudera ternyata beralasan.

"Gokudera-shi, ada ketukan ke pintunya."

Gokudera kembali memfokuskan binokularnya. "Bagus, terus dengarkan. Beritahu kami tiap ada sesuatu yang baru. Jangan lupa pasang rekaman."

Lambo mengutak-atik laptopnya dan terus mendengarkan. "Pengunjungnya pria, dari suaranya."

"Bagus."

"Target membukakan pintunya." Suara terdistorsi untuk sementara, dan Lambo perlu sedikit lebih fokus. "Oh, pintunya tertutup sekarang."

"Haruskah aku berjaga di koridor bawah?" tanya Ryouhei, memasukkan pistolnya ke dalam sarung di bagian belakang celananya. Gokudera melemparinya dengan binokularnya lalu mempersiapkan senjatanya sendiri.

"Tidak, aku yang pergi. Kau di sini, jaga si Bocah Sapi dan masuk setelah kuberi tahu." Gokudera memasang _earphone_ di sebelah telinganya agar dapat terhubung dengan Lambo sementara ia keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam motel.

Ryouhei memindahkan dirinya ke tempat duduk Gokudera dan menggunakan binokularnya untuk mengawasi jendela. Tetapi nyatanya tidak begitu banyak yang bisa diawasi, karena seseorang telah menutup tirai jendela tersebut dan mereka tidak bisa melihat apapun selain kilasan-kilasan singkat bayangan.

"Sial," umpatnya. Dilepasnya binokular dari matanya. "Ada pergerakan?"

"Statik. Sulit untuk mendengar apa-apa." Lambo menempelkan _headphone_ ke telinganya lebih keras dengan harapan dapat mendengar sesuatu yang lebih. "Oh, tunggu. Ada suara… seperti hantaman. Beberapa kali."

"Hantaman?"

"Dan sepertinya ada yang menjatuhkan sesuatu ke lantai."

Ryouhei menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Lambo. "Sesuatu yang _jatuh_? Sini—berikan aku _headphone_ -nya—"

Lambo buru-buru melepaskan _headphone_ tersebut untuk memberikannya kepada Ryouhei. Ketika Ryouhei memakainya, ia dapat mendengar suara pintu tertutup dan suara seseorang bergegas menjauhi alat pencuri dengar.

"Itu bukan hantaman," kata Ryouhei tegang sebelum mengembalikan _headphone_ kepada Lambo. "Itu bunyi peredam. Dengar, aku akan ke sana." Ryouhei mempersiapkan senjatanya juga dan mengambil _earphone_ lain. "Kau tetap di sini, ada senjata cadangan di balik kursi. Jangan gunakan kecuali terdesak. Ini, ambil binokular milik si Kepala-Gurita; awasi jalan keluar. Kalau kau perlu sesuatu—"

"Aku akan memberitahu kalian lewat _earphone_ -nya," sambung Lambo tegang. "Ya, aku mengerti. Pergilah, Sasagawa-shi."

Ryouhei melempar satu pandangan terakhir kepada remaja yang baru mengambil misi pertamanya tersebut. "Hei." Lambo mengalihkan pandangan dari laptopnya ketika Ryouhei menepuk bahunya dengan tangannya yang besar dan kokoh. "Kau bisa melakukan ini, oke? Cukup… fokus, dan lakukan apapun yang Gokudera perintahkan."

Ryouhei dapat melihat Lambo menelan ludahnya, mencoba menguatkan diri. Misi pengintaian ini merupakan misi penting pertama yang Lambo dapat setelah bertahun-tahun mendapat gelar Penjaga, dan—meskipun sering kali ia bertingkah seperti bocah besar kepala, Lambo masihlah terlalu muda. _Well_ , dibandingkan dengan senior-senior Penjaga yang lain, tentu saja.

Ryouhei pun meninggalkan mobil dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu belakang motel. Gokudera sudah terlebih dulu masuk dan berjaga di sekitar bagian depan, maka ia akan membantu dengan memblokir jalan keluar yang lain. Ia membuka pintu belakang yang tidak terkunci, konsekuensi dari bangunan berupa motel murahan, dan sesekali melompati beberapa anak tangga sekaligus ketika ia berlari naik.

Kamar target mereka terletak di lantai tiga, tetapi syukurlah motel itu kecil. Jam di laptop Lambo yang dilihatnya sebelum ia meninggalkan mobil menunjukkan pukul dua pagi; kecil kesempatan bagi Ryouhei untuk bertemu dengan siapapun kecuali target-targetnya. Ryouhei memperlambat larinya segera setelah ia mencapai lantai pertama, waspada. Ia mendengar sesuatu di ujung koridor. Ada yang mendekat.

Tangannya dipersiapkan di ujung pistolnya, dan ia sudah siap untuk menariknya lepas dari sarung pistolnya sebelum ia melihat bahwa seseorang yang mendekat itu hanyalah seorang petugas dengan seragam _cleaning room service_.

"Malam, Pak," katanya, waswas karena Ryouhei terlihat begitu tegang. "… Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Ryouhei menghela napas lega, sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan melepaskan tangannya dari gagang pistolnya. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya… perlu kembali ke kamarku di atas." Seringai bersalah yang malu-malu. Nah, itu. Cukup satu kebohongan singkat untuk menyingkirkan pengganggu.

"Oh…" Kedua mata cokelat pria tersebut sekilas memantulkan cahaya. "Pantas Anda terlihat familiar. Kalau begitu, Pak, jika saya boleh pergi…"

"Ya, silakan."

Ryouhei berjalan melewati sang petugas, melewati tangga menuju lantai dua sebelum berlari naik ke lantai tiga tanpa suara. Di depan kamar target, ia melihat Gokudera berlari ke arahnya juga.

"Apa kau bertemu dengan Si Pengunjung?" tanya Gokudera dengan suara rendah, pistolnya di tangan, ketika ia mencapai Ryouhei di depan pintu.

"Di belakang aman. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Si Pengunjung."

"Bagus. Mungkin dia masih di dalam." Gokudera menekan _earphone_ -nya. "Oi, Lambo, kau dengar aku? Ada seseorang di luar?"

" _Negatif, Gokudera-shi."_

"Makin bagus, berarti," kata Gokudera, melirik Ryouhei dari sudut matanya, "dia memang masih di dalam."

Menerima pandangan Gokudera, Ryouhei pun mengetuk pelan pintunya. Namun tanpa digebrak, tanpa didorong, pintunya terbuka dengan decit kecil. Gokudera mendorong pintunya terbuka sedikit lebih lebar dan Ryouhei masuk dengan pistol di tangannya.

"Kosong," kata Ryouhei setelah ia menelusuri ruang tamu dan beranjak ke kamar tidur. Gokudera tinggal di belakangnya, memeriksa sofa. "Aku tak percaya! Mereka berdua pergi dari pengawasan kita, begitu saja? Sawada tidak akan senang mendengarnya."

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Gokudera dapat menjawab.

"Hanya Si Pengunjung yang pergi, Sasagawa. Target kita tidak bisa ke mana-mana."

Ryouhei menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu keluar dari kamar tidur untuk menghampiri Gokudera. Matanya tertuju kepada tubuh yang kini tak bernyawa, terbaring di balik sofa yang tengah dipandangi Gokudera.

"Oh, Juudaime benar-benar tidak akan senang mendengarnya," ulang Gokudera, wajahnya pucat. Ryouhei menghela napas.

"Jika tidak ada yang lewat di hadapanmu dari pintu depan, dan tidak ada yang lewat dari belakang, lalu lewat mana Si Pengunjung pergi? Atap?"

"… Kau yakin sama sekali tidak ada orang yang lewat di hadapanmu?"

Ryouhei perlu beberapa detik untuk mengingat-ingat. " _Well_ , kurasa memang ada seorang petugas _cleaning service_ —"

"Dan kau membiarkannya _pergi_?" Nada suara Gokudera meninggi.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan—menahannya, bilang 'Hei, kami dari Vongola Famiglia—ya, kelompok mafia super-menakutkan itu dengan jutaan kasus kekerasan di masa lalu, dan kami punya pertanyaan—apa Anda baru saja membunuh anggota _family_ kami'?" tanya Ryouhei, mengecek ulang sofa untuk memastikan. "Kita bukan polisi."

Gokudera tidak mengapresiasi sarkasme Ryouhei.

"Ya sudah, cukup. Ayo kita bersihkan kamar ini. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu dia bekerja untuk mafia."

Intinya, jangan tinggalkan bekas sama sekali, baik yang dapat mengarah pada Vongola maupun tidak. Ryouhei paham.

Sementara Gokudera mulai bersih-bersih dari ruang tamu dan mayatnya, Ryouhei berjalan kembali ke tempat tidur. Segera ia mengetahui bahwa wanita itu hampir tidak memiliki barang pribadi. Hanya satu tas kecil berisi beberapa set pakaian ganti, satu tas lain berisi identitas palsu dan sejumlah uang, serta…

Ryouhei membeku. Satu tas lain berisi kelompok barang-barang yang sama sekali tak diduganya.

Ia menegakkan tubuh kemudian mulai menggeledah ruangan itu terburu-buru. Ia mengecek bagian bawah tempat tidur, meja rias, lemari pakaian, bahkan masuk ke kamar mandi dan membuka pintu kabinet dan—

Napasnya tertahan sejenak ketika ia menemukan siapa yang dicarinya.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi tidak sedang menjalani hari yang menyenangkan.

Ia memanggil keenam Penjaga-nya segera setelah ia menerima laporan Gokudera. Sekarang baru pukul delapan pagi di Namimori, dan inilah mereka, lengkap—Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, Chrome dan Hibari duduk mengitari meja pertemuan mereka. Tunggu… lengkap?

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna mengerutkan dahi melihat pemandangan ganjil ini. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan Hibari tidak datang ke pertemuan, tetapi… "Di mana Kakak? Bukankah ia seharusnya ada di sini untuk melapor juga?"

Gokudera terlihat agak tidak nyaman. "Nanti, Juudaime. Saya punya penjelasan."

Tsuna menatap Gokudera, mencari sesuatu dalam wajahnya yang dapat mengungkapkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tetapi Gokudera tetap bungkam. Tsuna menghela napas. " _Well_ , kalau dia memang tidak akan datang hingga nanti, mungkin kau bisa mulai sekarang," katanya pada akhirnya.

Mendengar itu, Gokudera bangkit dari kursinya dan mulai berbicara.

"Ini kali ketiga anggota keluarga kecil, cabang Vongola diburu dan dibunuh di tempat tinggal mereka masing-masing. Ketiga-tiganya dicurigai terlibat dalam kebocoran informasi terhadap Ghibelline dan berakhir tewas. Dua kasus pertama ditangani bawahan kita sendiri, sampai aku memutuskan bahwa Vongola harus menghadapi ini dengan serius. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan korban terus berjatuhan, dan kebocoran informasi itu tidak akan membantu dalam pertelingkahan kita dengan Ghibelline."

"Ada hal lain yang ditemukan?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Sedikit." Gokudera membuka fail bagiannya (yang telah dikopi untuk semua orang dalam ruangan), dan semua mengikutinya ke halaman tertentu. "Pada korban ketiga, kami menemukan bahwa ia telah menerima bayaran atas informasi yang telah diberikannya pada Ghibelline. Anehnya, bayaran tersebut disetor ke rekening yang diawasi Vongola, memudahkan pelacakan yang dibantu oleh Giannini dan Fuuta, kemudian diuangkan kembali untuk digunakan. Itu tidak masuk akal."

"Bisa jadi mereka mau memberi pesan," kata Chrome, memutuskan untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam diskusi. "Bahwa mudah sekali membuat seorang anggota _Family_ mengkhianati keluarganya sendiri dengan uang. Itulah kenapa mereka membuatnya begitu mudah terlihat. 'Kami ada di depanmu, dan keluargamu sendiri mengkhianatimu. Apa yang akan kaulakukan?'"

"Menarik, Chrome, tapi lihat ini—ada yang lain," kata Gokudera, memberi isyarat kepada semua orang untuk kembali pada laporannya. "Apa yang membunuh korban ketiga adalah satu tembakan fatal langsung ke kepala. Korban mati seketika. Berbeda dengan dua korban sebelumnya, yang dibunuh perlahan-lahan dengan tembakan ke tempat-tempat non-vital, seakan pembunuhan pertama dan kedua dilakukan dengan tujuan _menikmati_. Entah kita punya pembunuh yang berbeda di antara yang kedua dengan yang ketiga, ia sedang terburu-buru, atau—"

"Pembunuhnya tidak ingin menyiksa korban ketiga," sambung Tsuna. "Yang mungkin berarti ia adalah orang yang dekat secara emosional dengan korban."

"Spekulatif," Hibari menyela, bergabung dalam diskusi. "Kalau begitu, pertimbangkan juga kemungkinan bahwa keberadaan alat pencuri dengar itu ketahuan oleh Si Pengunjung, dan itu semata-mata membuatnya panik."

"Cukup panik untuk langsung membunuh target kita dan menyembunyikan mayatnya di balik sofa?"

Gokudera menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya. "Mungkin... untuk kasus yang ini, kita tidak sedang berurusan dengan seorang profesional."

Keheningan menyusul kata-kata Gokudera.

"Itu hal yang bagus," komentar Yamamoto. Semua orang menatapnya. " _Well_ , maksudku tentu tidak bagus bagi korban kita, tapi—itu berarti kita bisa mulai dari orang-orang terdekat Korban #3 yang tidak terlatih dalam misi! Salah satu di antara mereka, baik merupakan anggota Vongola atau tidak, bekerja kepada Ghibelline."

"Itulah kenapa, aku akan mulai dengan pembagian pekerjaan baru." Tsuna menyambung lagi, bangkit dari kursinya dan mulai mengumumkan. "Gokudera-kun dan Lambo akan tetap bekerja untuk ini. Selidiki Korban #3, kita akan membutuhkan setiap detail terkecil yang berguna." Tsuna terdiam ketika ia mencoba melanjutkan dengan sebuah ide. "Dan Hibari-san akan bekerja dengan Yamamot—"

"Aku tidak bekerja dengan siapa-siapa," potong Hibari lagi, mengucapkan kata-kata lain yang mengintimidasi semua orang dalam ruangan tersebut. "Aku bekerja sendirian."

"…"

Tsuna menghela napas, menatap Penjaga Awan-nya dengan putus asa. Kandas sudah rencana lainnya (dari sekian banyak yang sudah dibuatnya) untuk membuat Hibari-san sudi bekerja sama dengan anggota famiglia-nya sendiri. "Baik," katanya perlahan, "Hibari-san, kau akan bekerja sendirian. Kita perlu pengawasan pada anggota-anggota cabang kecil, pastikan bahwa di antara mereka tidak ada korban potensial seperti ini. Dan aku bisa percaya Foundation akan bekerja sama?"

"Seratus persen."

"Bagus. Yamamoto, kau akan bergabung dengan Gokudera-kun dan Lambo dalam investigasi mereka."

"Siap, Bos!" tanggap Yamamoto ceria, memberi salut kepada Tsuna dengan tangannya.

"Lalu… Chrome." Sang wanita bermata satu mendongak ketika namanya disebut. "Tugasmu adalah meninjau kedua pihak. Jadilah penghubung, pastikan masing-masing mendapat apapun yang mereka butuhkan—informasi, bala bantuan, segalanya. Jangan lupa untuk memberitahuku setiap kali ada sesuatu yang terjadi."

"… Baik, Bos."

"Yang terakhir, aku minta kepada kalian semua untuk tetap waspada. Ini mungkin terlihat seperti masalah kecil, tetapi kalau kita sampai salah langkah,.. ribuan nyawa yang dipertaruhkan bisa berada dalam bahaya." Tsuna menatap para Penjaga-nya dengan saksama, memastikan semua orang mendapatkan pesannya sebelum melanjutkan, "Kalau begitu, ada pertanyaan?"

Lambo mengangkat tangannya. Tsuna memberi isyarat mempersilakan. "Lambo?"

"Di mana Sasagawa-shi?" tanyanya, bingung.

Semua orang melirik seisi ruangan. Sampai detik ini, sang Penjaga Matahari belum datang ke ruang rapat padahal _briefing_ mereka sudah selesai—kursi Ryouhei yang bertempat tepat di tengah Yamamoto dan Chrome masih juga kosong. Tsuna melirik Gokudera, meminta penjelasan. Gokudera berdeham.

"Um, Juudaime… sebenarnya saya belum benar-benar selesai dengan laporannya."

"… Maaf?" Tsuna menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Jarang bagi sang tangan kanan Vongola Kesepuluh untuk lalai dalam tugas. Ini pasti sesuatu yang spesial.

Gokudera mengerut di bawah tatapan Tsuna.

"Ada… ada sebuah _detail_ yang belum saya utarakan."

* * *

Sasagawa Hana **tidak** sedang mengalami hari yang menyenangkan.

Di hadapannya, di depan pintu rumah mereka, berdirilah suaminya dengan senyum lebar terpampang di wajahnya dan seorang bayi dalam pelukannya.

Seorang _bayi_ , demi Tuhan.

Sasagawa Ryouhei nyengir lebar melihat reaksi istrinya. Cengiran tersebut masih bertahan lama, meski demikian, bahkan setelah Hana yang segera pulih dari _shock_ -nya mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menunding sang bayi dengan jarinya.

"Apa dia… seorang bayi?"

"Ya." Ryouhei mengangguk, masih nyengir.

"Anak laki-laki?"

"Yep!"

Ryouhei terlihat bahagia sekali sehingga Hana dibuat tak mampu berkata-kata.

"… Apa dia…" Hana masih belum tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa terhadap pernyataan suaminya. "Apa dia… anakmu?"

"Apa?— _Tidak!_ " kata Ryouhei mendadak, kaget. Reaksi _shock_ istrinya yang berlebihan kini jelas maksudnya. "Tidak—aku tidak pernah selingkuh, jika itu yang kaumaksud! _Tidak_ , demi Tuhan." Memiliki hal itu untuk terlintas dalam pikirannya saja tidak pernah.

"… Lalu apa maksud semua ini?" tanya Hana perlahan, tidak yakin akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Meski ketidaksukaannya akan anak kecil sudah tidak separah dulu, tetap saja berada nyaris satu ruangan dengan seorang bayi membuatnya mengingat hari-hari lama. Pandangan matanya teralihkan ke tas yang teronggok di dekat kaki Ryouhei. Apa itu perlengkapan bayi? Kepala Hana dipenuhi pertanyaan yang berseliweran, membuatnya bingung tak karuan. Apa ini semua bagian dari pekerjaan gila sehari-hari Ryouhei juga?

" _Well_ ," kata Ryouhei, masih tak mampu berhenti nyengir, "sebenarnya dari tadi pagi aku sedang berada dalam misi bersama Lambo dan si Kepala—maksudku, Gokudera, dan… yah, misi pengintaian itu gagal, karena satu atau dua hal yang tak bisa kujelaskan rinciannya kepadamu" —Alis Hana berkedut mendengarnya. Muncul lagi kebiasaan Ryouhei yang bodoh untuk menyembunyikan kebenaran hanya untuk tidak membuatnya cemas— "dan, uh, pokoknya, kami menemukan anak ini di tempat tinggalnya. Tersangka kami… tidak sedang dalam kondisi yang memungkinkan untuk mengurusnya, maka Gokudera memberitahuku bahwa aku bisa menjaganya! Yah, hanya sampai kami dapat menemukan pengganti. Aku berjanji, tidak akan lebih dari beberapa hari! Jadi, bolehkah dia tinggal bersama kita?"

Hana merasa seperti seorang ibu yang dihadapkan kepada anak laki-lakinya yang bersikeras untuk memelihara kucing telantar dari pinggir jalan. Kedua mata Ryouhei terlihat begitu penuh harapan, namun terlalu banyak pro dan kontra yang masih perlu dipikirkannya untuk dapat menerima anak itu.

"Sampai kapan… bukan, maksudku, kira-kira, kapan Gokudera akan menemukan penggantinya?"

Senyuman Ryouhei mengendur. "Aku tak tahu. Sejujurnya, kami belum punya petunjuk bagaimana kami dapat menemukan orangtuanya."

Jawaban Ryouhei menggelisahkan Hana, tetapi itu tidak menghentikan Hana dari terus bertanya. "Bagaimana dengan para tetangga? Mereka pasti akan menyadari bahwa di rumah ini ada tambahan… anggota."

"Itu risiko yang harus kita ambil," kata Ryouhei tegas. "Kita bisa bilang bahwa anak ini keponakan jauh kita atau apa, dan kita menjaganya untuk orangtuanya."

"… Kenapa harus kita, Ryouhei?"

"… Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa harus kita yang menjaga anak itu? Kau bisa meminta tolong Kyouko, atau Haru—mereka jauh lebih baik dalam menangani anak-anak dibandingkan kita."

"Kyouko masih sibuk dengan sekolahnya, dan Miura masih belum kembali dari kuliahnya di Italia," jawab Ryouhei dengan sempurna, membuat Hana curiga bahwa ia sudah mempersiapkan argumen ini jauh-jauh hari. "Semuanya sibuk dalam misi. Lagipula, ayolah, untuk beberapa hari saja! Ini tidak akan membunuhmu."

"Ryouhei…" Suaminya bisa jadi keras kepala tentang beberapa hal. Hana memijit dahinya. "Kita sudah pernah bicara tentang ini. Aku _belum sanggup_ menangani anak-anak."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lihat dari perspektif lain."

Suara Ryouhei menjadi begitu serius sekarang. Hana mendongak, tidak menemukan candaan maupun tipuan pada kedua matanya.

"Aku menyembunyikan sebagian faktanya" ( _oh, percayalah, aku_ _ **tahu**_ _itu_ , pikir Hana muram) "tetapi… bayi ini sepertinya adalah seorang piatu." _Itu_ baru kalimat yang tidak terduga. Hana menekap mulutnya. Tanpa belas kasihan, Ryouhei melanjutkan. "Kami masih berusaha menemukan siapa ayahnya, namun usaha itu akan butuh sedikit waktu. Sampai saat itu, anak ini tidak punya siapa-siapa. Apa kau mau meninggalkannya di depan panti asuhan? Itu bukan pilihan. Kita tahu sendiri keadaan di sana seperti apa. Panti asuhan bukan tempat yang paling tepat untuk menyerahkan anak." Ryouhei berhenti berbicara sejenak. "Dan kita bukan hanya bicara tentang anak-anak di sini. Kita bicara tentang seorang manusia. Jiwa lain, _jiwa manusia lain_ berada di tangan kita. Ia tanggung jawab kita, sampai walinya yang sah mengambilnya dari kita. Jadi… kumohon, _Hana_ …"

"Ryouhei…"

Hana menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding, tak nyaman. Ryouhei jarang menyebut nama kecilnya, tetapi ketika ia melakukannya dinding yang dibangun di antara mereka akan langsung runtuh dan Hana takkan punya pilihan selain mengiyakan apa saja yang ia inginkan.

"… Kumohon?"

Dengan satu kata sederhana dari Ryouhei itu, dinding kuat yang dibangun Hana itu hancur menjadi serpihan. Kepingannya berterbangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"… Baiklah. Aku akan menerimanya untuk… tinggal di sini bersama kita."

Wajah Ryouhei menjadi lebih cerah. Hana menelan semua harga diri yang ia punya untuk menambahkan, "Tapi kaulah yang akan lebih sering berinteraksi dengannya, bukan? Maksudku, memberinya makan, membersihkannya, atau hal-hal lain seperti itu."

"Ah." Ekspresi Ryouhei berubah lagi, menakutkan Hana dalam prosesnya. "Aku, yah, aku takut aku takkan bisa berada di sini sepanjang waktu… Sawada masih belum selesai dengan misinya, dan…"

"… Maksudmu?"

Nada bicara Hana yang merendah kini malah balik menakuti Ryouhei.

"Aku…" Ryouhei menelan ludah. "Gokudera sudah bilang bahwa aku mungkin masih harus bekerja untuk beberapa waktu ke depan—ja, jangan menatapku seperti itu! Kau bisa jadi _menakutkan sekali_ , kadang-kadang—dan… dan ini juga semua untuk anak itu! Kami masih harus menemukan ayahnya, dan aku tak mungkin dapat membantu kalau aku tinggal terus di rumah…"

Hana sudah tak lagi bergerak. Wajahnya kosong, dan ia belum memberi respon atas pernyataan Ryouhei yang terus terang. Ryouhei menelan ludah lagi.

"H-h-halo? Dunia memanggil Nona Sasagawa Hana… a, apa kau masih ada di sana?"

"… Jadi _aku_ lah yang harus menjaga anak itu."

Perubahan drastis pada nada bicara Hana masih menakuti Ryouhei. Ryouhei menunduk, merasa seperti seorang anak yang baru saja dimarahi orangtuanya.

"… Iya."

Kemudian, tanpa peringatan, Hana mengangkat wajah dan jari telunjuknya terarah ke Ryouhei. Suara teriakannya memenuhi rumah Sasagawa.

"APA YANG KAUPIKIRKAN, MENGAMBIL ANAK SEMUDAH MEMUNGUT KUCING LIAR DARI JALAN? KAU SENDIRI YANG BILANG BAHWA DIA BUKAN SEKADAR ANAK-ANAK, TETAPI JIWA MANUSIA LAIN! DI TANGAN _KITA_! APA KAUPIKIR SEMUA AKAN BERJALAN MUDAH? KALAU KAU BEGITU INGIN MENJAGANYA, BERTANGGUNGJAWABLAH ATAS PERKATAANMU DAN JANGAN MENYERAHKAN SEMUANYA BEGITU SAJA KEPADA ORANG LAIN!"

Hana berhenti untuk mengambil napas, masih terlihat begitu marah sehingga mungkin akan melanjutkan teriakannya. Ryouhei terlihat sedikit mengerut—namun ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dimarahi Hana atas kesalahan-kesalahan kecil sehingga tidak tampak akan membalas marah. Tetapi kejadian yang lebih parah terjadi.

Bayi dalam pelukan Ryouhei, yang tadinya masih tertidur dengan pulas, terbangun karena amukan tersebut dan mulai menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tangisannya lantang memenuhi ruangan.

Untuk beberapa detik yang terasa seperti seabad, Hana membeku tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Ryouhei sebaliknya, langsung dengan panik berusaha menenangkan si bayi, mengguncangnya lembut dan membisik-bisikkan kata penenang yang sulit didengar apa sebenarnya ke telinga si bayi. Namun ia tak mampu meredakan tangis tersebut—si bayi malah menangis makin kencang, meraung di tengah malam. Tak lama lagi pasti para tetangga akan bangun, merasa terganggu.

"Hana," kata Ryouhei keras, mencoba mengalahkan raungan si bayi dengan suaranya sendiri. "Ssh… ssh… _Hana!_ Bantu aku!"

Hana pun segera tersadar dari keadaan bekunya, kemudian ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. Bibirnya digigit. "Aku tak tahu—Ryouhei, tolong, jangan memaksaku, aku tak mau…"

"Ssh… Buka saja tas yang ada di dekat kakiku. Di dalamnya ada kerincingan, mungkin akan membantunya kembali tenang… ssh, ssh… anak baik…"

Merasa enggan bukan main untuk membantu namun tak lagi mampu menahan tangisan kencang yang pasti akan merobek gendang telinganya jika diteruskan, Hana menelan ludah kemudian membungkuk di dekat kaki Ryouhei, meraih tasnya dan menarik ristleting penutupnya membuka.

Segala macam benda tampak dijejalkan begitu saja ke dalam tas tersebut. Hana paham bahwa Ryouhei mungkin tak punya waktu untuk mengepak, tapi tetap saja—bagaimana ia dapat menemukan kerincingan di tengah kekacauan seperti itu? Tetapi kemudian si bayi meraung jauh lebih kencang, dan Hana pun terpaksa melipatgandakan usahanya untuk menemukan kerincingannya. Tak lama kemudian Hana kembali menegakkan diri dan menyodorkan kerincingan kecil berwarna keemasan yang telah ditemukannya ke arah Ryouhei.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Ryouhei untuk menyadari bahwa Hana sudah menemukan kerincingannya. "Bagus, sekarang berikan kerincingan itu kepadanya."

"… Apa?"

"Kau dengar apa kataku. Letakkan saja di dekat tangannya, bunyikan sedikit supaya ia tertarik."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang melakukannya?" Hana berkata, putus asa.

"Karena kedua tanganku sedang menggendongnya, lihat—aku juga tak mau menjatuhkannya… ayo, Hana, sedikit saja…"

Maka Hana mengumpulkan sisa-sisa keberaniannya dan menjulurkan tangannya, mengguncang sedikit kerincingan tersebut.

Berangsur-angsur, suara tangisannya berhenti.

Hana dan Ryouhei juga berhenti bergerak, mengawasi si bayi dalam ketegangan. Akan tetapi, begitu kerincingan tak lagi berbunyi, ia kembali menangis. Tangannya yang kecil menggapai-gapai udara.

Hana kembali mengguncangkan kerincingannya dalam kepanikan, dan si bayi kembali diam. Hana melirik Ryouhei di atasnya. Ryouhei mengangguk menyemangati. Kemudian, dengan perlahan, Hana mengguncang kerincingannya dan meletakkannya di jangkauan jemari mungil bayi itu.

Namun, di luar dugaan, apa yang dijangkau dan diraih bayi tersebut malah jemari Hana.

Hana panik dalam diamnya. Berkali-kali ia melempar pandang memohon kepada Ryouhei untuk dibantu, namun suaminya hanya menggigit bibir menahan tawa, mati-matian mencoba untuk tidak mengguncang tubuhnya sendiri agar tidak mengagetkan si bayi. Bayi yang disebut-sebut tidak merasakan kepanikan Hana maupun rasa geli Ryouhei, melainkan mulai terlihat mengantuk seakan ia merasa sangat nyaman. Sebelum pegangan tangan si bayi terhadap jari telunjuknya makin kuat dan tak dapat dipisahkan, Hana cepat-cepat melepaskannya dan mengganti jarinya dengan kerincingan itu, melingkarkan jemari mungil si bayi di sekeliling pegangannya. Si bayi menggenggam erat pegangan tersebut, kelopak matanya menurun hingga kantuk menaklukkannya di dalam buaian Ryouhei.

Ryouhei terus bergerak, lembut, menenangkan. Barulah setelah beberapa menit berlalu dan si bayi tak tampak seperti akan menangis lagi, ia berani membuka mulut untuk berbicara.

"T-tampaknya kita telah berhasil _to the extreme_..."

"... Ya..."

Ruangan itu terasa begitu tenang dan sunyi tanpa raungan maupun tangisan. Kemudian Hana menangkap pandangan Ryouhei kepadanya dan sadar bahwa dirinya telah menghabiskan beberapa menit penuh memandangi wajah bulat si bayi. Ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan, mundur, memberi jarak antara dirinya dan bayi tersebut.

"Apa... apa anak itu punya nama?"

"... Entahlah."

"Kita kan tidak mungkin memanggilnya 'si bayi' terus."

"Kau benar." Ryouhei mengerutkan dahi, berpikir. "Kita harus memberinya nama yang hebat. Kau tahu, hanya sementara kitalah yang mengasuhnya. Ia harus menjadi anak yang kuat agar kelak bisa bertahan di dunia ini walau sendirian. Barangkali kanji namanya akan ditulis dengan karakter laki-laki semua."

Hana menahan keinginan untuk tertawa. "Ryouhei, itu akan terlihat sangat... _konyol_."

"Ah, tetapi anak laki-laki memang harus tampil gagah seperti laki-laki. Biarlah."

"Hmm."

Keheningan mengikuti suasana di antara mereka. Hana sibuk memandangi langit malam di luar jendela. Bintang-bintang juga tak tampak malam ini, namun toh ia tak benar-benar memandangnya.

"Yah," katanya lambat-lambat, "jika memang benar tak ada pilihan lain, kurasa... kurasa kita bisa mengasuhnya. Untuk sementara. ... Walaupun aku mungkin akan lebih banyak sendirian, toh kau akan tetap membantuku, bukan?"

Hana menolak memandang wajah Ryouhei, karena ia tahu suaminya pasti sedang terlihat begitu bahagia. Yang tak diduganya adalah bahwa Ryouhei menunduk, tampak sedikit bersalah, sementara bayi dalam gendongannya masih tertidur pulas.

"Aku akan berusaha juga supaya kau tidak perlu terlalu lama sendirian," kata Ryouhei pada akhirnya. Suaranya terdengar sedikit lebih tegas, seperti janji kepada dirinya sendiri. "Gokudera akan mengizinkanku pulang setiap malam untuk membantumu menidurkannya, dan... dan kau benar. Aku harus ambil andil juga. Karena itu, kau hanya perlu mengurusnya selama aku tidak ada, pada siang hari. Kau bilang kepadaku kemarin bahwa kau tidak akan bekerja sampai minggu depan. Aku dan Gokudera akan menemukan orangtua si bayi dalam jangka waktu segitu dan mengembalikannya begitu semua pantas."

"... Kau berjanji?"

"Aku berjanji."

"..."

Hana melihat kesungguhan di mata Ryouhei, lalu tersenyum tanpa sadar. Kesungguhan itu, rasa bertanggung jawab yang besar itu, tekad kuat itulah yang membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya kepada kakak dari sahabat dekatnya ini dulu. Itulah yang membuatnya sadar bahwa, ya, ada pria dewasa di balik sikap kekanak-kanakan tanpa henti yang biasa ditunjukkan orang itu. Ada seseorang yang akan selalu dapat diandalkan; orang yang selama ini tanpa sadar telah dicintainya, yang sebenarnya sedari awal telah berada dekat sekali dengannya. Inilah alasan mengapa ia tidak menolak lamaran Ryouhei berbulan-bulan lalu dan mengapa ia bersedia menyandang nama keluarga Sasagawa bersamanya.

Tetapi itu semua takkan pernah diakuinya secara langsung kepada Ryouhei. Jika ia mengakuinya, mungkin Ryouhei akan menjadi kelewat gugup, mulai bersikap lebih aneh (padahal, Ryouhei memang _biasa_ bersikap aneh) dan mungkin akan menghindarinya selama berhari-hari lantaran sikapnya selalu berlebihan dalam menghadapi sesuatu. Maka ia menghela napas dan segera kembali ke dirinya yang biasa. Ia mendudukkan diri di sofa, meraih sebuah bantal dan mempermainkan hiasannya.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Kita tidak punya keranjang bayi atau apalah namanya itu. Kita juga tidak bisa membiarkan dia tidur sendirian di kamar tamu tanpa pengawasan. Jadi, di mana ia bisa tidur?"

"Err... mungkin di kamar kita?"

Tatapan Hana kembali membeku; tubuhnya, jemarinya, terasa begitu kaku sehingga ia tak mampu bergerak. Hanya sepatah kata yang mampu melarikan diri dari bibirnya.

"... _Apa_?"

* * *

A/N:

Awas, Ryouhei—siaga satu, siaga satu. Segera kabur dari sana, sebelum neraka dunia terbuka bagimu! X'D

 _Oh, and thank you VERY much for reading. Have a great day; don't forget to share your thoughts either! They make_ _ **my**_ _day!_ :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira. All rights reserved, dan… oh, ayolah, apa saya benar-benar harus menulis ini di setiap chapter yang saya tulis? X'D Saya benar-benar perlu menulis** _ **permanent disclaimer**_ **lain kali. Atau menulis** _ **disclaimer**_ **yang sedikit lebih pendek.** _ **Whichever works**_ **.**

 **Omong-omong, A/N lain yang ekstra panjang tanpa keju (?) saya letakkan di akhir cerita.**

 **Please, enjoy yourself.**

* * *

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Hana membuka mata untuk mendapati bahwa dirinya sendirian.

Jam digital yang terpasang di atas meja menunjukkan pukul enam lewat empat puluh tujuh menit. Ia menahan kuap. Tidurnya tidak begitu nyenyak setelah kedatangan tambahan penghuni kasur mereka. Si bayi akan menangis keras dan membangunkan mereka berdua, menolak untuk membiarkan mereka tidur lebih dari dua atau tiga jam tanpa disela. Hal ini sempat membuat Hana begitu frustrasi, namun Ryouhei sudah berada beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku—aku bisa tangani ini," katanya grogi, terhuyung-huyung ketika ia bangkit untuk menenangkan si bayi dan membawanya keluar pada tangisannya yang ketiga kali.

Dan itu adalah kali terakhir Hana terbangun karena tangisan tersebut. Ryouhei dan si bayi tidak kembali ke tempat tidur setelah itu; entah sedang berada di mana mereka sekarang. Hana merentangkan tangannya—tubuhnya terasa begitu kaku—dan setelah ia merasa sedikit lebih enak, ia pun bangkit untuk berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Apa yang dilihatnya kemudian tidak mengejutkannya.

Ryouhei tengah tertidur di sofa dalam posisi yang nyaris tak dapat dikatakan sepenuhnya duduk, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Tangan kanannya bertindak sebagai bantal sementara di dalam pelukan longgar tangan kirinya, si bayi juga masih tertidur lelap. Jempol tangan kanannya berada di depan mulutnya dan tampak sedikit mengilap—barangkali sempat dihisap beberapa saat sebelum tidur.

Ada beberapa mainan dan botol susu yang masih separo penuh tergeletak di lantai. Hana pun memindahkan semuanya ke atas meja, mendengus pelan dalam prosesnya. Ryouhei tidak berubah, masih saja sama cerobohnya seperti dulu. Bagaimana kalau salah satu dari mereka tak sengaja menginjak atau menendang itu semua?

"Nnn…"

Suara kecil itu mampu membuat Hana mendadak berhenti bergerak, membeku dengan dot mainan yang baru akan dipindahkan tergenggam di tangannya. Si bayi menggeliat di pelukan Ryouhei, kemudian dengan perlahan membuka kelopak matanya yang mungil. Dengan perlahan pula ia mengejapkan mata, sekali dan tak lebih dari itu, sebelum kedua bola matanya yang besar terarah kepada Hana.

Mereka saling pandang untuk waktu yang lama.

Hana menelan ludah. Ia tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukannya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan kalau si bayi sampai menangis? _Well_ , tidak seperti Ryouhei tidak akan terbangun, tapi tetap saja. Sudah cukup sering dia mendengar tangisan bayi dalam jangka waktu semalam—ia tidak perlu mendengarkan beberapa tangisan ekstra, terima kasih banyak.

Tetapi si bayi tidak kunjung menangis. Ia hanya menatap Hana, sebelum menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke udara. Mulutnya mengeluarkan suara-suara sederhana yang tak Hana pahami maksudnya. Pemahaman baru merambati Hana ketika ia melihat apa yang diinginkan si bayi tergenggam dalam telapak tangannya.

Dot itu. Dot mainan yang baru akan dipindahkannya.

Hana bergeming, mengingat pengalaman pribadinya semalam saat si bayi tak sengaja menggenggam tangannya alih-alih kerincingan itu. Keengganan menguasai dirinya, namun ia tak memiliki pilihan. Maka, dengan kewaspadaan tinggi, ia mengulurkan dot tersebut, meletakkannya di dada si bayi, tepat di dekat tangannya, dan cepat-cepat menarik diri.

Si bayi merespon dengan begitu lambat. Beberapa detik yang panjang berlalu hanya baginya untuk memegang dot itu dengan kedua tangannya. Sesaat Hana kira perhatian si bayi akan segera teralihkan dari dirinya langsung ke dot tersebut, namun ia salah. Si bayi masih belum melepaskan tatapannya dari Hana.

Keringat dingin mengalir, perlahan menuruni dahinya. Ya, Tuhan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan, sekarang? Apa yang kira-kira _Ryouhei_ akan lakukan sekarang? Kalau saja Ryouhei yang sedang terbangun sekarang, alih-alih dirinya…

Hana termenung, berlutut di sisi sofa dalam diam. Ia tidak yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ryouhei selalu adalah orang yang paling ahli tentang ini daripada dirinya. Tetapi Ryouhei pulalah yang menyebabkannya berada dalam dilema ini. Dan Ryouhei juga yang membawa bayi ini masuk ke keluarga mereka…

Bayi ini.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, bagaimana dengan bayi ini sendiri?

Ryouhei bilang salah satu orang tuanya meninggal di tengah misi dan satu-satunya harapan yang dimilikinya adalah sang ayah. Tetapi, di saat sebagian besar masyarakat akan mengabaikan bayi ini, Ryouhei sendiri memungutnya begitu saja, tanpa mempedulikan latar belakangnya, mengambil risiko besar dalam prosesnya. Bersedia mengorbankan semuanya, bahkan rela menerima keengganan istrinya sendiri, hanya demi mengurus anak ini. Jika bukan Ryouhei yang ditemui si bayi saat orangtuanya meninggal, apa yang akan terjadi dengan anak ini? Apa seseorang akan merawatnya? … Atau, apa dia akan ditinggalkan, dibiarkan saja di sana untuk mati seorang diri?

Menyingkirkan pikiran buruk itu dari kepalanya, Hana menggeleng. Tak ada gunanya memikirkan apa yang bisa terjadi dan apa yang tidak saat semua sudah terjadi. Yang penting…

Ia menjulurkan tubuhnya, menyentuh ujung hidung kecil si bayi dengan jari telunjuknya dalam sebuah sentuhan yang amat lembut.

"Kau," katanya, "adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang _sangat_ beruntung."

Si bayi hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Kemudian Ryouhei bergerak. Hana sadar bahwa suaranya mungkin telah membangunkannya. Pria itu mengerang sementara ia mengumpulkan nyawa untuk sekadar menjadi sadar akan lingkungan di sekelilingnya. Ia menyadari keberadaan Hana dan merileks. "Oh, kamu. Pagi yang ekstrem. ... argh, tanganku sakit. Jam... jam berapa sekarang?"

Hana mendongak untuk melihat jam dinding. "Enam lewat lima puluh tiga."

"Aku harus siap-siap, k-kalau begitu." Ryouhei menguap. Setelah itu, perlahan ia mengangkat si bayi dari atas dadanya dan mendudukkan diri. "Gokudera mau aku hadir di sana tepat jam sembilan pagi."

"Baiklah. Mandi, sana. Akan kubuatkan sarapan."

"Mm."

Lalu semua hening. Ryouhei hanya menatapnya. Hana balas menatap, tidak mengerti mengapa suaminya malah duduk dan berdiam diri di sana. Akhirnya Ryouhei membuka mulut.

"Kau tidak akan mengangkatnya?"

"Apa?"

Kemudian kedua mata Hana terarah pada si bayi.

"... Tidak."

" _Hana!_ "

" _Tidak!_ " sergah Hana, wajahnya memucat. "Bagaimana kalau aku menjatuhkannya? Aku-aku-aku mudah gugup—aku _pasti_ akan menjatuhkannya!"

"Kau tidak akan menjatuhkannya karena aku akan _mengajarimu_ bagaimana cara menggendongnya dengan benar!" Suara Ryouhei terdengar pecah, separo geli memandang reaksi berlebihan istrinya. "Aku tidak akan berada di sini hingga malam nanti. Kau harus tahu caranya. Sini, ulurkan tanganmu."

"... Ryouhei..."

"Hana, _ulurkan tanganmu_."

"..."

Mau tidak mau, di bawah tatapan seperti itu, Hana hanya bisa menurut. Dengan ragu, ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

"Bagus. Sekarang selipkan tanganmu di bagian leher, sementara tangan yang lain menopang punggung dan bokongnya..."

"... Maaf?"

Ryouhei memutar bola mata menanggapi ekspresi tidak percaya yang dilontarkan Hana. "Jangan begitu terkejut, kau kan pernah memegang bokong pria sebelumnya... _ouch_!" Hana meninjunya di bahu, mukanya bersemu merah. "Aku cuma bercanda!"

" _Well_ , itu jelas _bukan_ candaan yang harus kaukatakan di depan anak-anak!"

"Tidak seperti dia paham apa yang sedang kita bicarakan, juga…"

Hana memberinya sebuah pandangan.

"… S-sori, deh, kalau begitu." Kendati masih meringis, Ryouhei bersikeras melanjutkan. "Aku tidak boleh sampai terlambat, jadi ayo kita percepat saja semua ini..."

Maka, untuk beberapa menit ke depan, Hana terpaksa menelan rasa takutnya sendiri untuk belajar bagaimana menangani seorang bayi. Tetapi lupakan soal sulitnya menangani ketakutannya sendiri—membuat Ryouhei puas dengan caranya menggendong si bayi _jauh lebih sulit_ , dan itu membuatnya frustrasi. Kadang-kadang tangannya dianggap terlalu miring ke kanan, miring ke kiri, kurang kokoh, atau…

"Tidak—geser lagi tanganmu yang di bawah," perintah Ryouhei untuk yang kesekian kalinya, agak waswas. "Jaga, jangan sampai dia tergelincir jatuh begitu saja—atau kau akan membuatku jantungan yang ekstrem…"

Oke. Cukup. Hana sudah tidak tahan.

"… Ryouhei."

"Ya?"

"Aku sudah menggendongnya selama lima belas menit terakhir."

"… Jadi?"

"Jadi," kata Hana pelan, "tidakkah kaupikir aku _sudah_ mampu menjaganya supaya tidak jatuh?"

Ryouhei tampak seperti baru sadar.

"Oh—ya, tentu saja… kalau begitu," katanya, sedikit merasa malu karena antusiasmenya yang berlebih. " _Well_ , kalau begitu, kau bisa membaringkannya di tempat tidur, sekarang. Kau mau buat sarapan dulu, kan?"

Hana mengangguk.

Maka mereka berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Ryouhei terlebih dulu mengatur bantal dan guling di sekeliling tempat di tengah tempat tidur sementara Hana berdiri, terpaku di sisi tempat tidur. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, Ryouhei pun mendongak. Bingung mengapa istrinya diam saja di sana.

"… Ada apa?"

"… Aku…"

Hana hanya mengatakan satu hal itu, kemudian terdiam. Tatapannya terpaku pada si bayi.

Saat Ryouhei mengajarinya bagaimana cara menggendongnya dengan benar, Hana tidak begitu memerhatikan ini. Tetapi sekarang, ketika ia—mereka—sudah jauh lebih tenang, Hana pun mendapatkan lebih banyak kesempatan untuk benar-benar memahami apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia lakukan.

Seorang bayi.

Dalam pelukannya.

Gelombang fobia yang kuat pun menghantamnya dengan realita dalam kekuatan penuh.

Ya Tuhan.

Ryouhei menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat tubuh Hana yang bergetar. "Hana, ada apa?"

Wajah Hana telah kehilangan warnanya. Beberapa menit lagi dilalui sementara Hana berjuang untuk mengeluarkan suara. Saat ia berhasil mendongak, Ryouhei dapat melihat air mata menggenangi sudut matanya.

"Aku tak bisa," gumamnya lirih. "Aku _tak bisa_. Aku tak bisa melakukan ini… Ryouhei…"

Ryouhei tidak pernah melihat Hana dalam keadaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Biasanya, Hana adalah wanita yang tegar—sangat kuat, baik secara mental maupun fisik, namun pertahanan wanita itu runtuh begitu saja hanya dengan seorang bayi dalam pelukannya. Ia tidak pernah menduga bahwa ketakutan yang dimiliki Hana akan berpengaruh sebegini besarnya. Apapun yang terjadi di masa lalu, yang menyebabkan Hana menjadi seperti ini, pasti jauh lebih besar daripada yang diperkirakannya.

Ryouhei pun bangkit, berjalan memutar untuk sampai ke sisi tempat tidur yang sama seperti Hana, mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya dan meletakkannya di kedua sisi wajah Hana.

"Hei." Hana menggeleng, tetapi dengan lembut Ryouhei menahan kepalanya agar mereka dapat terus bertatapan. "Kau _bisa_ melakukannya. Kau pasti bisa. Hana yang kunikahi… Hana yang kutahu, dia jauh lebih kuat dari ini. Oke?"

Hana memejamkan mata, dan Ryouhei merasa tubuhnya menggigil aneh ketika air mata istrinya menyentuh kulit telapak tangannya. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun mengangguk. Ryouhei memberi istrinya kecupan singkat di dahi, lalu memberi isyarat bahwa Hana bisa membaringkan si bayi di tempat tidur sekarang. Hana pun bergerak menjauh, berlutut, mencondongkan tubuh ke tengah tempat tidur.

"Jangan lupa—badan terlebih dahulu…"

Kemudian kepala, dengan _lembut_.

Dan si bayi pun berbaring dengan nyaman di tengah tempat tidur mereka.

Hana bangkit dari tempatnya berlutut, wajahnya tak dapat terlihat di balik tirai rambut hitamnya yang pendek. Ryouhei berjalan mendekat, berniat untuk merangkul bahunya, namun Hana mendahului dengan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di sekeliling leher suaminya. Erat.

Seakan ia akan mati jika ia melepaskannya.

Ryouhei tidak begitu tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi Hana membuat suara ini dengan hidungnya yang membuatnya yakin bahwa wanita ini entah sedang menangis atau sebentar lagi akan mulai menangis. Selama beberapa saat, ia juga tidak begitu paham apa yang harus dia lakukan—namun, perlahan ia pun mengikuti kata instingnya sendiri untuk membalas pelukan tersebut. Ia mengangkat tangannya, menyelipkan jemarinya yang lebih besar dan kasar di antara helaian rambut hitam Hana yang halus dan pendek dan mulai membuat suara-suara menenangkan.

"Ssh," katanya, "tidak apa-apa, dia baik-baik saja, dan… lihat, kau berhasil…"

Tubuh Hana berhenti berguncang, dan kendati Ryouhei tidak begitu mengerti apakah itu adalah sesuatu yang baik atau buruk, ia merasa sedikit lebih lega. Wajah Hana tersembunyi, masih menempel ke dadanya. Beberapa detik lain berlalu sampai wanita tersebut akhirnya membuka suara.

"Dia tampak begitu… kecil. _Rapuh_."

Ryouhei tertawa kecil, meski suara Hana terdengar begitu serak dan itu membuatnya sedikit merasa cemas. "Bayi memang biasa terlihat seperti itu."

"... Aku takut aku akan menghancurkannya."

"Dalam sekali pelukan?" Ryouhei menunduk menatap hitam rambut istrinya, mengerutkan dahi, melempar pandang bingung yang ia tahu takkan dapat dilihatnya. "Omong kosong. Tanganku jauh lebih besar dan kasar darimu dan aku menggunakannya untuk menggendongnya semalaman, tapi dia terlihat baik-baik saja."

"Yeah, _well_. Tapi dari dulu kau kan memang begitu."

"… Begitu bagaimana?"

"Orang yang lembut, di dalam." Hana menenggelamkan diri lebih dalam ke dalam pelukannya, sesuatu yang sangat disayangkan Ryouhei karena kini ia tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. Hana mengetuk dadanya dengan jari-jari tangan kanannya. "Padahal, tubuhmu keras lantaran isinya otot semua."

Ryouhei tertegun. Kemudian, seringai main-main mengisi setiap sudut wajahnya. "Oh, wow. Kalau aku tidak tahu lebih banyak, _Sasagawa_ , aku akan mengira kau sedang memujiku."

Akhirnya Hana mendongak untuk menatapnya, bibirnya melengkung dalam ekspresi cemberut yang sama palsunya seperti musim panas di Antartika.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku 'Sasagawa'? Terdengar… aneh."

"Kenapa tidak? _Sasagawa Hana_. Aku suka bagaimana cara itu terdengar. Namaku, maksudku, dalam namamu."

Hana menyikutnya. Ryouhei memalsukan ekspresi kesakitan.

"Hmph. Terserah." Hana memalingkan wajah, kembali mengawasi si bayi yang terbaring tanpa tahu apa-apa di atas tempat tidur. "… Apa aku benar-benar harus belajar menjaganya selama kau tak ada?"

"Yeah. Dan kau tahu, kupikir kau akan baik-baik saja." Ryouhei menambahkan, suaranya terdengar lebih kuat. "Aku tahu kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau mungkin akan sedikit merasa kesulitan atau apa, tapi yah. Pada akhirnya, kau akan tahu harus melakukan apa. Kau kan wanita yang cerdas. Juga tangguh… dan kuat. Sangat, _sangat_ kuat. Sikumu kuat sekali menyikutku tadi, tepat sedikit di bawah tulang rusuk dan— _ouch!_ " Ia meringis ketika Hana melakukan hal yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dengan suara separo tercekik, ia melanjutkan. "… yeah, tepat. Persis seperti itu. Sakit sekali."

"Pantas bagimu."

"... Apa salahku?"

"Um, menjadi dirimu sendiri?"

"Oh, jadi itu sebuah _kesalahan_ sekarang?"

Hana menatapnya, kilauan jail bersinar di mata hitamnya. "Yeah. Tapi aku tidak begitu keberatan, kalau dipikir-pikir. Aku lumayan suka kesalahanmu yang satu itu."

Ryouhei terdiam. Pria tersebut mengangkat sebelah alis mendengarnya.

"… Daaaaan ini kali kedua kau memujiku dalam satu hari. Oke, cukup. Aku akan menelepon Gokudera, bilang padanya bahwa aku tak akan datang hari ini. Aku mau menghabiskan sisa waktuku di rumah dengan tenang, bersama istriku saja seorang, karena dunia pasti akan segera meledak dan kiamat akan datang sebentar lagi."

Tawa kecil terdengar dari bibir Hana sementara ia mendorong mundur suaminya dengan lembut, melepaskan diri dari pelukan mereka.

"Pergi, sana. Mandi. Kau kan harus berangkat."

"Oh, yeah. Kau benar."

Ryouhei sudah separo bergerak menutup pintu kamar mandi sebelum mendadak pikiran iseng terlintas di kepalanya. Ia menjulurkan kepala, menjaga agar separo bagian tubuhnya yang lain tetap berada di dalam dengan seimbang.

"Apa kau yakin kau tidak mau ikut?" tanyanya. Hana mendongak, sebelah alisnya naik. Ia menyeringai. "Kau tahu, kau terdengar begitu kagum akan otot-ototku barusan. Mungkin kau lebih suka untuk menyentuhnya langsung sementara kita—"

Hana memungut bantal yang terjatuh di atas lantai dan melemparnya kepada Ryouhei. Dengus menahan tawa terdengar beberapa saat sebelum ia berkata, " _Pergilah!_ "

Maka, dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya menyambut perubahan suasana hati istrinya yang positif, Ryouhei membiarkan bantal tersebut menghantam pintu kamar mandi yang segera mengayun menutup di belakangnya.

* * *

"Pagi."

Gokudera menjejalkan segelas kopi ke tangannya. Ryouhei berhati-hati agar tetap memegang bagian yang ada pelapis kardusnya—temperaturnya masih terbilang sangat panas. Kemudian Gokudera menjatuhkan diri di kursi di sebelahnya.

"Pagi," katanya. "Kau kelihatan parah."

"Begitukah?" Ryouhei menjulurkan tubuh, mencoba memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri di depan salah satu mesin yang berlapis kaca. Tangannya bergerak, mencoba merapikan ujung rambutnya yang mencuat ke mana-mana namun gagal total. "Kupikir aku terlihat… senang."

"Yeah, kau terlihat parah _dan_ senang. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Bayi," kata Ryouhei, berusaha untuk nyengir tapi berakhir dengan seringai separo kesakitan. "Bayilah yang terjadi."

"… Ouch." Gokudera mengernyit, tampak agak bersimpati. "Jam-jam gila untuk bangun?"

"Itu, dan satu atau dua hal lain. Yang lebih penting, aku senang-senang saja, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Oke, kalau begitu. Aku juga akan memberitahu Juudaime."

Ryouhei mencoba untuk menyesap kopinya. Ternyata masih terlalu panas, maka ia menyingkirkannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Kau sendiri tidak kelihatan begitu bagus. Tinggal di sini hingga larut malam?"

" _Semalaman_ penuh," koreksi Gokudera sebal. "Mencoba membantu Giannini dan Fuuta meretas kamera pengawas dalam motel, kalau-kalau ada yang bisa digunakan. Ternyata tidak—hanya sedikit kamera yang dipasang yang juga masih bisa berfungsi, dan sepertinya kamera pengawas itu keluaran Zaman Mesolitikum atau apa karena modelnya sudah jadul sekali dan kualitas parah rekamannya nyaris tidak bisa diapa-apakan. Jadi aku, Lambo dan Yamamoto memutuskan untuk mencoba memeriksa daftar bawahan Vongola sementara Giannini dan Fuuta mencari cara untuk memperbaiki rekaman-rekaman yang berhasil kita ambil."

"Curi."

"Curi, atau apalah itu." Gokudera menyesap kopinya tak peduli. Entah kopi itu sudah lebih dulu dibuat sehingga suhunya sudah aman untuk diminum, atau Gokudera memang punya lidah api. "Kami menemukan beberapa orang yang mungkin cocok. Lambo dan Yamamoto sedang memeriksa mereka sekarang. Aku juga, tadinya, tapi aku mau sedikit istirahat. Dan sarapan. Dan kopi. … Argh, aku benar-benar belum tidur sejak pengintaian kemarin."

"Lambo juga. Kau mungkin mau membiarkannya istirahat sejenak," komentar Ryouhei, mengingatkan. "Omong-omong, maksudmu dengan memeriksa mereka…?"

" _File_ yang kita punya. Latar belakang, kehidupan, pelayanan mereka terhadap Vongola. Melihat kalau-kalau ada yang menonjol."

"Mereka? Siapa saja?"

Gokudera bangkit, berjalan menuju ujung meja lain yang permukaannya ditutupi map-map hitam tebal dan mengambil beberapa di antaranya untuk diserahkan kepada Ryouhei. Ryouhei membuka salah satunya. Halaman pertama hanya berisi nama-nama. Jumlahnya belasan.

"Itu daftar nama yang berhasil kita saring dari ribuan nama bawahan yang bekerja dengan kita. Harus mengeliminasi orang-orang profesional—tidak mungkin seseorang dari kalangan atas maupun orang-orang berpengalaman bertindak sebodoh kemarin—tapi, percaya deh, bukan tugas yang mudah. Aku tak percaya Vongola mempekerjakan begitu banyak amatir. Kebanyakan hanya informan, tapi kami tetap perlu mempersempit jangkauan pencarian hingga sepersekian puluhnya sampai kami dapat beberapa orang yang cocok dengan profilnya."

"O… ke? Kurasa?" Ryouhei memindai belasan nama tersebut dengan matanya, mengerutkan dahi ketika ia melihat beberapa kejanggalan. "Dan nama-nama yang digarisbawahi dengan marker kuning ini…?"

"Orang-orang favoritku—yang paling mencurigakan," jelas Gokudera. Ia mencondongkan tubuh ke sisi Ryouhei untuk menunjuk nama-nama itu. "Ada Takamura Shinji, preman biasa, tapi informasi yang diberikannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi kepada Vongola cukup membantu. Pernah terlihat berada bersama korban kita satu-dua kali sebelum kematiannya. Sakamoto Minami, baru direkrut… tampak tidak begitu bersedia, sebenarnya, terpaksa. Tidak ada hubungan dengan korban terakhir, meski kita selalu mengawasinya kalau-kalau ada yang terjadi. Ia mungkin punya koneksi dengan Ghibelline, tapi belum bisa terbukti. Yang terakhir, Tanaka Ryuusei. Aku sudah mencoba memeriksa mereka satu-satu semalam tapi hasilnya keluar negatif. Hanya Takamura yang benar-benar punya hubungan dengan korban kita, tapi aku belum menemukan koneksi antara dia dan Ghibelline… empat puluh enam jam penuh terjaga tidak begitu membantuku dalam hal ini…"

"Kalau begitu, tidurlah," kata Ryouhei tegas. "Mungkin yang kita butuhkan hanya otak yang masih segar. Suruh Lambo untuk beristirahat juga. Biar aku dan Yamamoto mencoba selama kalian menghabiskan lima-enam jam mengosongkan pikiran."

"Ide yang bagus." Gokudera menguap, kendati gelas kopinya sudah lama habis. "Kalau kau perlu mereka, kurasa Giannini dan Fuuta masih di atas, mencoba-coba. Yamamoto dan Lambo ada di bawah bersama Irie dan Spanner. Juudaime ada di ruang kerjanya yang biasa, tapi aku tidak yakin di mana Chrome berada. Terakhir, ia pergi untuk menyelidiki ulang motelnya. Tindakan yang sia-sia, menurutku, karena kita sudah membersihkan daerah itu. Belum menerima kabar apapun dari mereka setelahnya."

"Bagaimana dengan Hibari?"

Gokudera membuat sebuah ekspresi yang sulit digambarkan. "Aku tidak tahu. Kita beruntung kalau bahkan sekadar mendapat satu kalimat darinya saja. Kusakabe berjanji bahwa Foundation pasti sedang mengawasi Ghibelline, tapi… yah, siapa sih yang benar-benar mengetahui orang itu?"

"Dirinya sendiri."

"Tepat."

Setelah percakapan tersebut berakhir, Gokudera bangkit dari kursinya dan membuang gelas kertas kosong ke tempat sampah. Ia merenggangkan tubuh.

"Kuserahkan sisanya kepadamu, Sasagawa."

"Yeah. Sampai ketemu."

* * *

Ryouhei mengapit map-map yang dibawanya turun lewat elevator dan membawa sekerat kopi panas bersamanya. Ketika pintunya sudah terbuka kembali, ia berjalan lurus menuju ruangan yang diberitahu Gokudera dan tanpa sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Spanner.

"Pagi."

Spanner mengangguk. "Pagi. Datang untuk Yamamoto?"

"Yeah, Gokudera bilang dia di sini dengan Lambo."

"Ah. Yamamoto ada di dalam dan dia masih terjaga, tapi jangan terlalu berharap pada Lambo. Bocah itu ketiduran di salah satu kursi sekitar jam lima pagi. Misi pertamanya terlalu berat untuk berakhir dengan kegagalan, kalau kau tanya aku."

"Irie juga ada di dalam?"

"Shouichi," kata Spanner lambat-lambat, "selalu mendahului siapapun kalau soal tidur. Bukan salahnya, sih, karena sekarang kami sedang dalam proyek Mosca lain dan ia sudah berhari-hari tidak tidur…" Ia mengangkat bahu. "Ditambah semua ini. Gokudera menyerahkan semua benda yang ditemukannya di motel tersebut untuk kami selidiki. Kami sudah menghabiskan semalaman menyelidikinya. Aku baru mau turun ke bawah untuk kopi."

Ryouhei meletakkan kerat berisi gelas-gelas kopi yang dibawanya ke tangan Spanner.

"Masalah terpecahkan."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan memasuki ruang kerja Irie dan Spanner. Ruang tersebut tampak seperti baru diterpa badai—kertas-kertas bertebaran, beberapa sketsa rancangan mesin ditempel memenuhi dinding, hanya menyisakan sedikit tempat untuk layar komputer yang masih menyala. Layar tersebut kebanyakan menampilkan berita dan cuaca, tetapi beberapa di antaranya menampilkan dokumen-dokumen yang tampak baru separo dibaca. Ada dua meja dengan komputer yang saling berhadapan diposisikan di sisi ruangan. Kedua kursi tersebut diisi oleh dua orang dan keduanya sedang dalam kondisi tidak sadar; Irie dan Lambo. Tampaknya seseorang asal saja menutupi mereka dengan selimut cadangan. Yamamoto sendiri tengah duduk di sofa dengan bundelan kertas tebal di pangkuannya.

"Oh, hai, Sasagawa-senpai," kata Yamamoto. Ia ikut menguap. "Selamat datang."

"Yeah, untukmu juga."

Ryouhei mengambil sebuah gelas dari kerat dan menyerahkannya kepada Yamamoto. Yamamoto menerima gelas itu dengan wajah penuh berterima kasih, membiarkan Ryouhei melempar diri ke sofa di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan?"

Yamamoto mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah dokumen yang ditumpuknya di sisi. "Itu. Kami menemui jalan buntu mencoba menyelidiki Takahashi, jadi Spanner mengusulkan untuk memeriksa ulang dua korban kita sebelumnya. Sejauh ini masih belum ada hasil."

Takahashi Megumi adalah nama korban mereka. Ryouhei diam-diam merasa bersalah karena lupa sama sekali tentang hal itu.

"Kalau pemeriksaan lewat dokumen tidak membantu," kata Ryouhei buru-buru, "mungkin itu berarti kita harus turun ke lapangan. Biar hari ini aku coba bicara dengan orang-orang yang ada di daftar Gokudera; kau dan Lambo bisa—"

Sebelum Ryouhei dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah bunyi bip keras terdengar dari komputer yang ada di hadapan Irie. Baik Irie maupun Lambo yang tadinya tengah tertidur tersentak hebat, nyaris menjatuhkan kerat gelas yang diletakkan di mejanya kalau saja Spanner tidak mengangkatnya tepat waktu.

"Apa yang—"

"Kenap—?"

"Tenanglah, Shouichi, Lambo," kata Spanner, menunduk untuk melihat layar komputer Irie. "Oh, hasil uji DNA sudah keluar."

Ryouhei menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Uji DNA siapa?"

"Gokudera—Gokudera-kun memintaku menguji ulang DNA Takahashi Megumi dengan DNA anak yang kalian temukan di motel itu untuk memastikan bahwa dia memang benar-benar ibunya," kata Irie, agak grogi karena baru bangun tidur namun tak pernah terlalu linglung untuk menjelaskan. "Ada peluang kecil bahwa mungkin saja anak itu bukan anak Takahashi dan mereka sama sekali tidak berhubungan. Jadi, Gokudera-kun mengambil sampel DNA dari saliva anak itu semalam, dan sampel DNA lain dari rambut Takahashi."

"Dan," kata Spanner lambat-lambat, "kecurigaan itu, kurasa, ada benarnya."

Semua orang dalam ruangan tersebut membeku.

"… _Apa?_ "

"Yeah." Spanner melanjutkan membaca laporan tersebut, kedua matanya melebar ketika ia sampai ke akhir laporan. "Menurut hasil uji ini, kemiripan materi genetik antara Takahashi dan si bayi hanya mencapai 12,5%."

Ruangan masih dipenuhi keheningan.

" _Well_ , itu bagus atau tidak?" tanya Yamamoto lugu.

"Bisakah kalian bicara bahasa manusia, tolong?" pinta Ryouhei, nyengir canggung. "Aku tidak begitu memerhatikan kelas Biologi sewaktu SMA."

Spanner tidak berkedip menghadapi dua makhluk non-akademisi di hadapannya. Irie buru-buru berusaha menengahi.

"Singkatnya, seorang ibu dan anaknya berbagi DNA mitokondria—DNA yang letaknya di luar kromosom sebuah sel dalam mitokondria—yang sama," jelas Irie (baik Ryouhei maupun Yamamoto sudah menyerah berusaha berpura-pura bahwa mereka dapat memahami satu patah kata pun, maka mereka hanya diam ketika Irie berbicara). "Kalaupun ada kerusakan DNA atau apa, paling tidak seharusnya ada kecocokan sama dengan atau lebih dari 50%. Tapi sampel-sampel itu dalam kondisi yang sempurna—tidak mungkin ada kesalahan dalam ujinya. Jadi, kesimpulannya—"

"Takahashi Megumi," kata Spanner, memotong, " _bukan_ lah ibu dari anak itu."

Ryouhei tertegun. Bahkan mata Yamamoto dan Lambo melebar setelah mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Ryouhei pun menunduk, ikut melihat layar komputer Irie yang masih menyala, di mana kini terpampang wajah kedua orang yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Tapi, jika itu benar… lalu siapa anak ini sebenarnya?"

* * *

 _To be continued._

 **A/N:**

… _Okay, I can literally hear you guys screaming, "THIS IS A FANFICTION, NOT A FREAKING TEXTBOOK FROM SCHOOL" or something like that, but, you know, I had to make this a little bit realistic?_ Penjelasan yang sedikit lebih rinci itu perlu, saya nggak mungkin memotongnya begitu saja dari naskah hanya supaya pembaca bisa sedikit lebih nyaman. X'D /ditimpuk/

Aah.

Dan beberapa di antara kalian mungkin juga akan menambahkan kritik sinis macam, "Memangnya ada mafia yang ahli genetika?" tapi serius, deh. Vongola punya administrasi sendiri—buktinya, Reborn sering memaksa Tsuna berlatih memanage keuangan dan mengisi _paperwork_ , bahkan di manga. _Hitman_ sendiri? Gak perlu ditanya. Dokter? Gampang, panggil saja Shamal. _Never mind that he is a total pervert and_ _he c_ _ould_ _be a picky bastard about who he would take as his patient_ _._ Teknologi mutakhir dari inventor jenius macam Irie dan Spanner juga ada di dalam genggaman Vongola. Kenapa nggak sekalian punya ahli di bidang forensik? 8D _Vongola technically rules the world!_ Hidup Vongola!

/tolong, abaikan ini. Author stres _detected._ /

Ehem. Daaaaaan, pokoknya.

 _My biggest thanks are given to_ **cocoa2795** (kontras banget, kan, ya, kehidupan keluarga dan pekerjaan Ryouhei? X'DDD Suatu saat dia harus bersikap serius layaknya mafia profesional (oke, ini apa) dan saat berikutnya… _well_ , Hana menunggunya di rumah. Haah. Kok lucu. :') Tapi, menurut saya, daripada karakter KHR yang lain, Ryouhei memang karakter yang kesan _family man_ -nya paling kuat. Anda dapat dengan mudah membayangkan sendiri akan bagaimana jadinya.), **Aoi the Cielo** , **bakayuni** (selamat menikmati! :D), **Koro-kun** , **Natsu Yuuki** (senang mendengar kisah ini berhasil menghibur! XD), **Urara S. H** , **tsunakyo1827** , **Hikaru Kisekine** , dan Anda yang sudah selesai membaca sampai di sini. _Thank you for your support, you guys made my day!_

 _Well. Uh, have a great day yourself, and don't forget to let me know your thoughts!_ :D


End file.
